


One Night at a Time

by ami_ven



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Early in Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should be in bed, Master Bruce.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "master" & "mug"

Alfred always trusted the instincts that woke him in the middle of the night, even when the manor was quiet around him. He pulled on his dressing gown and headed for the kitchen, frowning even before he opened the door.

“You should be in bed, Master Bruce.”

Bruce looked up at him, one hand propping up his head, the other curled around a half-empty glass that Alfred could smell from the doorway. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“That happens when you stay up until dawn three consecutive nights,” Alfred said. He took the coffee press from its shelf and began a pot. The younger man was silent as it brewed, and didn’t stir when Alfred switched a steaming mug for his glass. “Drink that all.”

“I just…” Bruce said, after several long gulps of coffee. “There’s so much crime in Gotham, so much injustice. How can I fix all of it on my own?”

“I’m glad you value _my_ assistance, Master Bruce,” said Alfred, dryly.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Bruce protested. “But even with two of us, how can we do it?”

Alfred sat across from him, with his own mug of coffee. “The same way we do anything else, Master Bruce. One day at a time.”

The younger man snorted a laugh. “Or one night at a time?”

“That would be more applicable, in our case,” Alfred agreed. “We’ll manage, Master Bruce.”

“I know we will,” Bruce said, and his smile was faint but genuine.

THE END


End file.
